An Accidental Love
by volleyballer8
Summary: A small blunder brings up feelings between the silent host and the only female host... rated M for just incase
1. Falling for You

Okay… it is 3 in the morning and I have decided to write my first fanfiction. It probably sucks but I hope that someone out there will enjoy it and I can feel somewhat good about my craptastic writing! This is dedicated to my fellow Ouran lover **JazzieFizzle**. Enough of my nonsense! On with the story!

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of the wonders of Ouran HSHC ;-; maybe I can persuade Bisco Hatori to possibly let me rent out a character..**

_Water... That's two parts hydrogen and one part oxygen… right? I hope I ace this chem test…_ Haruhi thought to herself as she studied in one of the lavish libraries at Ouran Academy. The large, mahogany grandfather clock ticked in the distance along with the sound of overly pampered girls gossiping. The large clock struck three o'clock.

Ding. Ding. Di—

"I'm late! Kyoya-senpai is going to kill me!" Haruhi shouted as she stuffed her books into her bag, dashed passed all the students who were staring at her, and ran out of the humongous library.

_Ugh!_ _Why did I think studying in the library farthest from the Host Club was a good idea?!_ She cursed inwardly and sprinted through the pink, marble floored halls of Ouran. She didn't stop because she knew that if she did Kyoya would only raise her dept more for being even later. _If I keep being late I'll never be able to pay of my d---_ Haruhi was so deep in thought while she ran she didn't realize the banana peel in her path **(A/N what's with Ouran and banana peels??)**. Haruhi quickly put her arms over her face and braced herself for her inevitable collision with the floor. She waited, but didn't feel the cold, hard marble floor beneath her. Instead, she felt a firm, warm entity beneath her. She waited a second before she looked to see what she landed on.

Below Haruhi was Takashi Morinozuka. Without even realizing it, she had slipped and knocked Mori down with her. She landed on top of his muscular their faces only two inches away; they were so close together that Mori could smell the strawberry scent of Haruhi's shampoo. They stayed still for a few seconds, Haruhi felt the moist heat of her senpai's breath as she listened to his slow, steady heart beat. She looked up at his face and studied its features, his beautiful, full lips, smooth complexion and deep gray eyes that you could get lost looking in. His eyes were filled with shock and worry as he stared into her apologetic brown eyes looking for any sign of pain in her eyes or face.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" His monotone voice broke the silence and was laced with worry. He looked into her large, doe like eyes and studied the rest of her face, her brown hair was slightly disheveled, and his eyes lingered on her rosy, pink lips that contrasted from her creamy, white complexion. A pink tinge appeared on his face.

"Uhm...yea, I'm fine senpai, you kind of…padded my fall," a slight tinge of pink appeared across her cheeks, "I'm so sorry, are you alright?" _I've never seen Mori-senpai show so much emotion… not even instances including Huni-senpai… _She made sure to take note of this for future reference.

"Ah." Mori replied, his voice no longer sounded worried and his face returned to its regular stoic mask. _As long as she is okay, I am fine…_

Meanwhile as Haruhi's head started to clear from the shock of her fall, she felt a slight squeeze on her chest, she blushed. Mori's hands, which were trapped between their bodies, were pressed and squeezing her small breasts. Haruhi's blush deepened ten more shades when she realized where her senpai's hands were placed.

"Uhm… Mori-senpai..."

Mori looked quizzically at her face which had turned a deep shade of red, when he looked down he saw where his hands were. He blushed furiously, but didn't show any emotion in his face although he was completely embarrassed at his hand placement. _What is she thinking? She must think I'm a hentai for not moving my hands earlier!…_ Mori's blush depended slightly as he cursed himself inwardly, and moved his hands slowly. Haruhi shuttered. He looked at her face, her eyes were squeezed closed and he detected a sign of pleasure. She started to tilt her head forward suddenly overcome by lust, Mori closed his eyes, and parted his lips slightly while reaching up towards Haruhi's lips. His hand cupped her cheek and their lips were almost touching…

"Oh Haruhi! There you--" The voice stopped and a Mori and Haruhi head a very audible gasp, "MORI SENPAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

Mori and Haruhi snapped back to reality at the sound of Tamaki's voice and quickly stood up both blushing deeply and not daring to look into each other's eyes for the moment.

After waiting half an hour in Music Room 3#, Tamaki decided to go looking for his precious "daughter" with the rest of the Host Club only to stumble upon her and the much larger boy almost kissing. With that, Tamaki quickly lifted Haruhi of Mori and held her in a constricting hug.

"My poor daughter! Mauled by some perverted, over hormonal senior! It's okay! Daddy is here to rescue you!" Haruhi's annoyance towards her senpai grew as he kept ranting about his duties to protect his daughter from perverted, hormonal seniors. He began to rub his cheek against hers occasionally rambling about his duties as her father. Haruhi's anger just kept growing

"Wow, who would have thought," started Hikaru "That Mori-senpai" Kaoru continued, "had it in him." both twins finished. They looked at each other and shrugged in unison, then returned to their usual pose, Hikaru's right arm draped on his Kaoru's shoulder and Kaoru's left arm wrapped around Hikaru's shoulder, their spare arms placed on their hips.

"Takashi! What were you doing with Haru-chan?" Hani asked innocently while tightly holding Usa-chan and looking up at his larger cousin.

Kyoya just stood there watching the scene play out, _this should be good. _The corners of his mouth slowly turned upward.

Haruhi had finally had enough of the Host Club's questioning and Tamaki's meaningless ramblings. "Tamaki," Haruhi began with a calm, venom laced voice; a dark aura slowly starting to emanate around her, "you are _not_ my father. Mori and I were _not_ doing anything. And if you do not let go of me _immediately_ you will wish with every fiber of your being that you had." She made sure to say it so every word was like a dagger to her idiotic senpai.

Tamaki's grip loosened ever so slightly, "But you're my daughter and---"

Haruhi slowly turned to look at him, her eyes so evil they seemed to cut through his soul. He immediately let go and turned a ghostly white and retreated to his dark corner, _How could daughter be so evil to father… Father was only trying to protect her from over perverted, hormonal seniors.._.

"Is tono alright?" the twins asked in unison, "What did you do to him Haruhi?"

"It seems that Tamaki has bitten off more than he can chew." Kyoya smirked as he turned to write something down in his notorious little, black notebook. Tamaki got up and walked over to Haruhi while looking at Kyoya, "I was just trying to protect my daugt---" but before he could wrap his arm around Haruhi he was met by an evil glare from her, he quickly retreated back to his corner… "Haruhi is so evil just like Mommy sometimes…Daddy was just trying to help…" Tamaki mumbled in the corner

"For the record," Haruhi began, her dark aura slowly disappearing, "I was running to the Host Club when I fell on to Mori-senpai and knocked him down when all of you ran in and got the wrong idea." Haruhi looked up at Mori, she blushed and quickly averted her eyes.

"Ah." Mori nodded a slight pink tinge on his face; his one word answer reassured all the members of the Host Club. Well, all except Tamaki.

"That reminds me Haruhi, your dept has been raised 30,000 yen for being late and to make up for all the profit that was lost while we were looking for you." Kyoya smirked once again and began writing more information in his note book. He snapped his notebook shut and started to walk back to the third music room.

_Rich bastard.… _Haruhi thought. Her mind wandered off and started to think of before_ Mori-senpai and I were so close together, our faces only inches away. I could hear the beat of his heart and the heat of his breath. His muscles felt so strong under my body… and his eyes are so beautiful. The perfect shade of gray…I don't know what came over me I just wanted to kiss him so bad, I kind of still do…_ she blushed and shook her head to clear her thoughts and followed Kyoya back to the music room, along with Hikaru and Kaoru who were hand in hand, Tamaki who already recover and ran to talk to Kyoya about his newest idea for the club, and Honey who was hugging Usa-chan. Mori was the only one left behind.

Mori played back the incident with Haruhi as well, _I never noticed how beautiful she really is… her, warm brown eyes and those beautiful, pink lips that stand out against her pale skin... the feel of her body on mine… our faces so close… we almost kissed, I wanted to so badly…it felt so... right… _Mori stopped and blushed slightly, his heart skipping a beat just thinking about kissing Haruhi's soft pink lips, _I think I might have feelings for her…_

**A/N OK! Chapter 1 done! Read and review! Give me suggestions, what did you like? What sucked? What should happen next? Help me out! Thanks a million (: **


	2. Can't Get You Off My Mind

Hello my lovelies! Thank you for the reviews!! I'm glad someone actually likes my story! Anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter even more than the last!

**DISCLAIMER: I own Ouran High School Host Club. Just kidding! Sadly Bisco Hatori does -.-**

"Mori-senpai, thanks for padding my fall yesterday… I really appreciated it." A slight blush emerged on Haruhi's cheeks as she turned away from the tall senior.

"Ah." Mori replied his hard, gray eyes watched her questioningly, his heart beat began to quicken and his palms began to sweat as he watched Haruhi start walking towards him. _I've never been so nervous before…_ He carefully watched her petite figure approach him, his face showed no signs of the feelings he felt inside.

Soon enough Haruhi was right in front of him, he scanned her face. Her brown eyes were filled with anxiety and she was slightly flushed. She began to lift her small, dainty hand to the senior's face, Mori's heartbeat quickened as her soft, delicate hand touched his flawless tan cheek, a red tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"I-I w-wanted--" she began nervously and looked away. She took a deep breath, and blew out slowly. Then she looked back into Mori's eyes with a new found confidence, "I wanted to pay you back."

Before Mori could even process what she had just said, Haruhi placed her other small hand on his chiseled face, Mori's eyes widened with shock as she closed her eyes and parted her lips. He finally realized what she meant by her paying him back. His heart was now beating wildly, as if it wanted to jump out of his chest. He instinctively put his arms around Haruhi's lower back and pulled her closer to him, he could feel the heat radiating off of her body and hear the sound of her rapid heartbeat. He gradually began to lean down towards her face, Mori slowly parted his lips; a little farther and their lips would finally meet…

"Takashi! Takashi? Hello?!"

Mori blushed unnoticeably at being caught day dreaming by Huni while his guests watched quizzically. "Takashi? Are you alright?" his much smaller cousin asked with a hint of concern in his voice. His caramel brown eyes looked up innocently at his larger cousin while clutching Usa-chan at his side.

"Ah." Mori replied with his deep monotone voice, making sure to give Huni a reassuring nod.

"Okay! Does anybody want any cake? I know I do!" with that Huni just smiled and began to eat one of the decadent cakes laid before him while his guest swooned over thehim. _Something must be bothering Takashi… I've never seen him act like that before…_ Huni made a mental note of his cousin's behavior before returning all of his attention to his guests.

_Actually, I'm not alright. I can't stop thinking of Haruhi, her magnificent brown eyes, her beautiful, soft pink lips, her creamy complexion… I can't control my thoughts anymore… Even when I'm not thinking of her, she finds a way into my head... What does this mean? Does this mean I love her? I mean, I have dated girls before but never have I acted or felt the way I do about her… _Mori got up and decided to make tea to try and clear his mind, when he reached the area of the room where the tea and treats were held, he filled a teakettle with water and put in on a burner to heat it up. When he thought no one was looking, Mori decided to watch Haruhi who was entertaining a few guests. _What I wouldn't give to be with her right now…_

"Haruhi! I bet if you were a girl you would be so pretty!" one of Haruhi's guests exclaimed as she complimented her host of choice. _I wonder what Mori-senpai is doing right now… _Haruhi thought, memories of their almost kiss began to ambush her thoughts, she blushed and shook her head to clear her mind.

"Haruhi?"

"Oh… Yes, I'm sorry princess, I was just thinking…"

"Haruhi, you constantly being preoccupied has drastically affected the amount of requests you have been receiving from our guests... That will be 10,000 yen added to your dept." The Shadow King pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with two fingers and smirked at the unsuspecting Haruhi then coolly walked back to his table and began to entertain his guests again.

_Damn rich bastard…_ Haruhi took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. After she had calmed herself slightly, she realized that she had forgotten to bring tea for her guests earlier. "Ah, I apologize for not getting you princesses some tea. I will be right back with some."

"If you want Haruhi, I will go get it for you…" one of her guests offered.

"Hn, it's okay princess, it's no problem, I will go get the tea myself." Haruhi gave her guest an authentically happy smile, got up and began to walk over to where Mori was standing to get tea._ She has such a wonderful smile… no wonder the ladies love her… _He smiled to himself and turned around to get his teakettle off the burner. Right before he could grab the teakettle he heard a blood curdling scream.

"HARUHI!"

He turned around to find Haruhi out cold on the marble floor. Her body had gone completely limp as blood began to seep onto the cold, white tiled floor. Her pink lips began to lose their color and her pale cheek that lay against the floor was stained with the bright red color of blood. Mori had not noticed the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes as he raced over to Haruhi's side… _I'm so sorry for not being here to pad your landing this time…_ A single teardrop fell from his eyes and landed softly on her cheek.

**(A/N) OKAY! Second chapter done! What did you think? Were you as shocked as I was? Haha Sorry for the lack of Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru… I just couldn't find a place to fit them at the moment :/ but I promise they will be in the next chapter! If you have any suggestions please make sure to tell me! Please Read and Review!! :D**


	3. What Happens Next?

Hola! I would say hello in Japanese but I'm afraid of butchering the word :/ Thank you so much to all of the people who have subscribed and favorited my story! I greatly appreciate it! On to the story!

**DISCLAIMER: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran HSHC, although I wish I did :(**

Mori's lungs were burning, his muscles were aching but all he could think about was the small body in his arms. The body of the only girl he had truly ever had feelings for. The thought of living without her only made him run faster and harder.

_A Few Minutes Earlier…_

Haruhi took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. After she had calmed herself slightly, she realized that she had forgotten to bring tea for her guests earlier. "Ah, I apologize for not getting you princesses some tea. I will be right back with some."

"If you want Haruhi, I will go get it for you…" one of her guests offered.

"Hn, it's okay princess, it's no problem, I will go get the tea myself." Haruhi gave her guest an authentically happy smile, got up and began to walk over to get tea. She began walking over to the area where the tea for the Host Club was held. It had been raining earlier so the floor was a little bit slick. As she walked she looked up at Mori who was making tea, not paying attention to wear she was walking. Without noticing she stepped in a puddle that had formed on the ground and lost her footing, all she could feel was the world beneath her disappear. She tried to catch herself but she had fallen so quickly she hadn't had enough time to react. Her head soon collided with the floor, blood began to spill onto the cold, marble floor; her thoughts immediately were filled with the pain she felt. _It hurts so much_ was all she could think about. Slowly all of her senses began to dull. Her eyes fluttered before coming to a close, she couldn't feel anything or see anything but she could still hear the chaos that ensued around her.

"HARUHI!"

Mori ran to her side, a single teardrop escaped his eyes. The rest of the Host Club rushed around her limp body, all of the Host Club's guests were so shocked that they couldn't even move. Mori didn't hesitate; he scooped Haruhi into his arms and ran out of the double doors of the third music room to the nearest clinic in Ouran, which was still father than he wanted, needed it to be. _I can't believe I wasn't watching her! How could I let this happen!_ The anger her felt toward himself boiled inside. He looked down at the small body in his arms, _I hate myself for not looking after you! Protecting you! _Angry tears formed in his eyes, a livid shout almost escaped his lips, his stoic mask was replaced with a face full of anger, remorse, and hate. He looked down at the girl in his arms again, "I promise Haruhi, I will never let anything hurt you again," Mori paused, "I love you." he said in a very tender, caring voice trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

_H-He… loves me? _Haruhi didn't know what to think at the moment. So much had happened within the last few minutes that her thoughts were all over the place. _Mori-senpai_ _loves me..._ Her mind filled with all of her memories with Mori. She heard voices but she couldn't focus on them, all she could think about was Mori and how much she longed to see him, to touch him, too kiss him, and suddenly all of her memories started to disappear, they were slipping away from her. Soon her hearing was gone too. Everything was blank.

---

Mori soon arrived to the clinic and burst through the doors. Immediately a doctor came to Mori and quickly led him to a bed for him to lay Haruhi on. While they sped to find an open bed for Haruhi the doctor began to ask Mori countless questions.

"How old is he? What happened? Why is he bleeding?"

Mori's anger suddenly boiled over, "STOP ASKING FUCKING QUESTIONS AND JUST TREAT HER!"

The doctor was shocked by the student's sudden burst of rage. He just nodded and motioned for Haruhi to be laid on the bed they had arrived at. _That boy must really care for the other student…_

Mori stammered over to the side of her bed and watched as the doctor examined Haruhi. Two nurses sped to the doctor's side. One doctor put an IV into Haruhi's arm while the other but a shot of anesisia in to the IV. When one of the nurses was finished with inserting the IV into Haruhi's vein, she ushered Mori out of the clinic to a couch outside of the clinic door. _ I can't believe this is happening… I saw her! She was fine! How could this have happened to her so fast?! Why couldn't I stop this from happening?!... _With that Mori made a fist and punched it into the wall not caring how much it hurt his hand. He just didn't care. _I'll never be able to forgive myself for this! _Mori squeezed his eyes shut and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He let out a sob while he cursed himself inwardly.

Eventually his breathing returned to its usual rhythm and his sobs had come to a halt, but he didn't move from the position he was in. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from around the corner.

"MORI-SENPAI!"

The whole Host Club ran from around the corner. Tamaki was running the fastest of them all, waving his hands in a big gesture as if Mori couldn't see him. Behind him were the twins, Kaoru looked worried, but he didn't look half as worried and upset as Hikaru did. He was better at maintaining his emotions than his older twin. Kaoru held his brother back so that he wouldn't sprint through the clinic doors. Huni was just short of the twins, tears were falling from the small boy-like senior's caramel eyes, he was clutching Usa-chan at his side for dear life. Kyoya was last, he did not run with as much urgency as the others but it was obvious to Mori that Kyoya was not as heartless as he seemed and was actually worried for Haruhi.

"How is my daughter?! Is she ok?? Quick! Kyoya!! Call your private police to fly Haruhi to the nearest expert surgeon in the country!!" Tamaki began to shout, flailing his arms in the air while pacing back and forth.

"Tamaki, don't be an idiot. Calm down." Kyoya said coolly, a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Kyoya!! Don't you care about our daughter??" Tamaki shouted at Kyoya in response.

Kyoya's face suddenly contorted in to pain and rage, "How dare you say that Tamaki!" Kyoya began, yelling back as his supposed best friend, his voice laced with fury, "Of course I care about Haruhi's current state of health but being over dramatic and asking for stupid things are not going to help her! Ouran only hires the best doctors in the country and she is in good hands right now!" Kyoya pushed Tamaki up against a wall, "Just because I am not running around frantically like an idiot does not mean I don't care about her!!" With that Kyoya swiftly turned away from Tamaki and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to regain his composure. Tamaki was still in shock of the sudden outburst of his friend. He just stood against the wall in silence.

Huni was the first to break the silence that had fallen upon the Host Club members, "Takashi," Huni began, tears filling his eyes, "is Haru-chan going to be alright?" He walked over to his larger cousin in and looked into his gray eyes.

"I-I don't know Mitskuni." Was all Mori could muster up at the moment.. _I wish I did know.._. Huni slowly climbed onto the couch and hugged his knees to his chest, Usa-chan laid in his lap.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Hikaru yelled angrily at his senpai.

"Hikaru calm down." Kaoru told him, trying to calm his much more flustered twin.

"How am I supposed to calm down Kaoru? The girl that we all care for is in a hospital bed _dying_ for all we know and you want me to fucking calm down?!" Hikaru yelled, tears slipping out of his eyes. Kaoru rushed over to his twin and held him while Hikaru quietly cried into his shoulder, suddenly overcome with emotion.

Everyone became stiff when Hikaru mentioned death. Mori cringed. _I don't think I could stand to live without Haruhi…_ He tried to picture his life now without Haruhi, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't picture himself without the one girl who changed his life, the one girl that made him truly happy, the one girl that he loved.

The clinic doors slowly swung open, all of the host members quickly stopped what they were doing and rose to their feet, a doctor in a white coat with a clip board stepped out.

"Are you all here for Mrs. Haruhi Fujioka?"

**A/N Chapter 3 done! So what did you think?? What do you think is going to happen to Haruhi?! Read and Review! What did you think? What did you like? What did you hate? Don't be shy! REVIEW!**


	4. Where to Stay?

Blehhh I had a longgggg day of volleyball practice and what not but I didn't want to leave you hanging so I decided to try and write a chapter. It's kind of a transition chapter so it's probably not all that good :/ any who on to the story!

**DISCLAIMER: Bisco Hatori owns Ouran HSHC… maybe one day she'll sell it to me! :D**

"Are you all here for Mrs. Haruhi Fujioka?" the doctor asked while standing in front of the Host Club.

All of the Host Club members silently nodded their heads, afraid if they spoke they would lose the small amount of composure they had mustered up.

"Ah, very well. It seems that your friend had received a slight concussion from her collision with the floor," the doctor began, he tried to keep his voice very calm and stead after noticing the fragile state all of the teenagers were in, "We put her under common anesthesia, and gave her six stitches to wound she received."

Mori sighed and let some of the stress roll of his shoulders. _Haruhi will be alright, I think... everything will be alright...hopefully…_

"So how long do you think it will be before she will be okay?" Kyoya asked while he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his long, slender nose; his voice was now very calm, his composure fully restored.

The doctor to a small breath "Well---"

"Yes!! When is my poor, fragile daughter going to recover from such a life threatening trauma?!?!" Tamaki said while making large hand gestures and practically yelled in the doctor's face.

The doctor took a step back from the highly dramatic teenager and began again, "Actually, it's n--"

"So Haru-chan will be alright?!" Huni exclaimed in an innocently happy tone, he was hugging his beloved Usa-chan and smiling.

"Yes, but--"

Hikaru and Kaoru's head's perked up when they heard the word but. "But what? Is there--" Hikaru began

"still something" Kaoru continued

"Wrong with her?" the twin finished simultaneously as they walked over to the poor doctor who was trying to tell them what was wrong.

"Enough. Let the doctor speak." Mori's face was hard, his tone was cold. He was very frustrated and anxious and just wanted to know what was wrong with Haruhi so he could see her sooner and make sure that his love was truly okay.

The Host Club members immediately silenced, all very intimidated my Mori's seriousness, all except for Kyoya. _I wonder what is up with Mori-senpai… He has all of a sudden seemed to care for Haruhi a little more than usual… hmm… _he kept thinking to himself of the current situation between Haruhi and Mori.

"Well what I was trying to say was that your friend will be fine and be back to normal in a week or sooner." The whole host club, except Mori, sighed in relief. _There has to be some sort of catch…what isn't he telling us?…_ "But," _he we go, _"It seems that your friend does not have any financial support, therefore she cannot stay here for the rest of her recovery. If any of you have a private doctor or small clinics in your houses it would be best for her to stay there. I will leave you here to decide who will take on said responsibility." With that the doctor bowed to the teenagers, turned around, and went back inside of the clinic.

"Daughter should stay with father so daddy can take care of his poor little girl!! She needs me more than anything right now and I appreciate you all for understanding!!" With that Tamaki smiled and began to walk to the clinic doors before he was dragged back by the Hitachiin twins.

"Nobody said that you can take care of her!" the twins yelled at their king.

"Well I am her father so naturally I should be the one to take care of her!!" He rebottled and began to walk back to the clinic doors and was dragged back by the twins. Again.

"Well we are in all of her classes! We can help her with her school work while she's recovering." The twins looked at each other and smiled feeling that they had won the battle.

"I would NEVER let my daughter stay at you two perverted hooligans' house!

"Who are--" Kaoru began, his tone slightly annoyed.

"you calling--" Hikaru continued his voice obviously more annoyed than his brother's.

"perverted hooligans?!" both twins ended, and with that all three erupted into a huge battle over who had the right to keep Haruhi at their house

Kyoya sighed and turned to face Huni and Mori, Huni was now situated on his larger cousin's shoulders preoccupied by the fight ensuing between Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki.

"I can take Haruhi to my home, as an Ootori I have unlimited resources to medical equipment and highly trained doctors." Kyoya said calmly, he opened his black notebook and started to write something in it.

"No!" Mori blurted out without thinking, immediately he blushed but did not change his stoic expression. Kyoya looked up from what he was writing and lifted one of his brows. _That is very uncharacteristic of Mori-senpai to do; he never just blurts something out like that… how very odd…_

"Is something wrong Mori-senpai?" Kyoya asked suspiciously

"…" All of a sudden Mori was lost for words **(A/N no pun intended)** he couldn't think of any good reasons for Haruhi to stay at his house instead of Kyoya's. Kyoya looked at him impatiently, waiting for an answer from the usually calm and collected senior. Then he thought of a good reason, "I think Haruhi would prefer a more homey and quiet place to rest and recover. I have and extra bed room and expert doctor employed at my home."

"Yes, that is a good idea Mori-senpai. Then she shall stay at your house." Mori was relieved that Haruhi would be staying at his house, he sighed before turning his head away, the corners of his mouth raised into a slight smile. He just missed the smirk that graced Kyoya's lips. _Just as I thought, he does have feelings for her…interesting… _Kyoya looked back down and his book and continued writing in his black notebook.

"So Haru-chan is staying at your house Takashi?" His expression was innocent and slightly curious.

"Ah."

_If my suspicions are correct, I believe Takashi likes Haruhi… It would make sense of all his weird behavior… I'll make sure that no one gets in the way of his happiness!... _With that Huni smiled at his cousin. _It seems that he's up to something..._ Mori thought, all too aware of his cousin's previous antics.

Soon the doors of the clinic reopened and the doctor came back out. The twins and Tamaki came rushing back to see the doctor, each trying to sabotage the other in order to get there first. Kyoya and Mori walked over to where the doctor was standing as well.

"Have you decided who will be in charge or Haruhi's wellbeing for the next couple of days?" the doctor asked rather quickly trying to make sure that he was not interrupted this time.

"Ah. I will be." Mori stated calmly with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

Tamaki opened his mouth to protest but was met by an evil glare from Huni which made him take refuge behind Kyoya. Mori sensing a change in the atmosphere looked up at his cousin who just smiled innocently.

"Very well then, if you would please follow me." The doctor began to walk back into the clinic shortly followed by Mori. The doctor showed him to Haruhi's bed. Their lying in the small cot was a more stable looking Haruhi compared to what she looked like when she first arrived at the clinic. _There she is. All in one piece… _Mori thought to himself.

Haruhi's hair was now neatly combed by one of the nurses; the stitches on the back of her head were skillfully hidden by hair. Her skin was still slightly pail; the pink coloring of her lips was almost fully restored. Her Body was still slightly limp but not as fragile looking as before. All in all she was in good shape, she just needed to rest and recover. Mori looked down at his love admiringly and carefully scooped her in his arms. He slowly walked out of the clinic, the Host Club was now gone, convinced by Kyoya that they should return to their guests and explain that Haruhi would be fine and be gone for a few days to recover. He slowly walked down the empty halls of Ouran to his limo. He skillfully laid Haruhi down on the row of seats and laid her head on his lap. He quietly watched her steady, deep breathing; she stirred a little in her sleep and unconsciously wrapped her arms around Mori's waist. He froze and blushed. Mori looked down at the sleeping girl and ruffled her hair slightly.

"I will love you always."

**Chapter 3 done!! Okay tell me what did you think?? What did you love? What did you hate? TELL ME! Also! I'm having a little trouble trying to figure out what should happen next so feel free to suggest some ideas and if I pick your idea the chapter will be dedicated to you and you only!! So don't be afraid and REVIEW!!**


End file.
